Sora and the Girls of RWBY
by cornholio4
Summary: Oneshots pairing Sora up with the girls of RWBY. Requests and plot ideas are welcome!
1. Velvet Scarlatina

**RIP to Monty Oum, it has been some time since he passed away but I just wanted to say that and I wish that I have gotten into RWBY before his tragic death.**

 **I have only been a RWBY fan since checking the show out after watching the Death Battle between Yang and Tifa. After RWBYs and as like a sister fic to my story of Sora being paired up with girls from Disney and Square, I decided to do the same but pair him up with RWBY girls (requests and ideas for plots are welcome but I will say that all the members of RWBY will probably have at least one chapter, but I don't think I will do any chapters with Nora only because especially after hearing the song Boop I don't think she could be shipped with anyone BUT Ren). Unless said otherwise none of these chapters will be related. Thanks to ElectricNights15 for giving me advice for this particular chapter. One more thing: the age of Sora may vary from chapter to chapter but I won't be making him too old or too young.**

 **Sora and the girls of RWBY**

 **Chapter 1: Velvet Scarlatina**

The world of Remnant was one that had not before had any attacks of the infamous creatures known as the Heartless, so when they came to the famous Beacon Academy they just assumed they were just a new undiscovered form of the Grimm that they knew so much. They were quickly proven wrong but fortunately the young Keyblade wielder Sora came to help with their new infestation of Heartless. Since he was told by King Mickey to stay and check things and thinking that he might want to learn more about this world (plus make new friends since he was able to do that easily on any new worlds that he visit) he decided to accept the offer from the headmaster Professor Ozpin to enrol as a new student and at seventeen years old he was around the same age as a new first year student anyway.

Right now in the arena of the school Sora had volunteered for a sparring match with Team CRDL's leader Cardin Winchester, "Sorry about that, hope that you can recover." Sora told the downed Cardin apologetically while holding his Keyblade. Cardin (who started the fight laughing at Sora for his lame looking key weapon) was lying in defeat from the Firaga attacks that he took from Sora and while the health bar on the screens showed that Cardin's was empty, Sora's showed that he only had lost a little, Sora thought it was just all the experience he got from winning the Cup tournaments he had entered.

From the crowds the friends he made in Teams RWBY and JNPR were clapping for Sora's victory as well as other teams in the school, the members of Team CRDL did not exactly make themselves popular in the academy with their attitudes. Among the teams clapping in the seats was Team CFVY, their leader Coco Adel laughed as patted her teammate Velvet Scarlatina on the shoulder. "Something the wrong Coco?" Velvet asked facing her team leader as in the arena the members of Team CRDL were helping their leader get up on his feet.

"Looks like the new guy kicked the butt of that Faunus hating brute." Coco told Velvet and Velvet just looked down at this, despite only being first years Team CRDL picked on Velvet for being a Faunus. Her teammates tried to encourage her to fight back against their taunts but Velvet just let them slide, they were hardly the only ones who looked down on Faunus but that did not mean she didn't take enjoyment at the sight of her tormentor being beaten so embarrassedly.

Later after classes Velvet came across Sora at a table, looking like he was struggling with a book he was reading. Feeling concerned she asked him what was wrong, Sora replied saying "just trying to look up the Faunus Wars for Professor Oobleck's class, having trouble trying to concentrate on the words without being angry." Sora told her trying not to let his feelings overtake him at the moment. Velvet raised an eye and Sora explained "reading about all this stupid stuff of Faunus prejudice, especially since I have close friends who are animal people." Sora told her but then just realised the girl he was talking to was a Faunus.

Velvet actually beamed at this, being picked on by people like the members of Team CRDL she was thankful for those who were not mean to her for being a Faunus like the students at Beacon that she got along with, especially her teammates. "Wish more people think like you do Sora." Velvet told him and Sora figured that word must have gotten out about him and that is how people know of him. "I'm Velvet; if you want i can help explain it to you." Velvet offered and Sora took her up on it and thanked her.

Taking the book from him and sitting down she then began explaining events in the assigned chapters to Sora, just when she had got to old different groups that were considered precursors to the White Fang (both radical and peaceful incarnations) she noticed that Sora seemed to be in dream trance. A bit upset that he was not paying attention to her lecture she then snapped her fingers and it seemed that Sora had woken up from his trance. "Sorry about that Velvet, but I was noticing how pretty you were and..." Sora said and then paused his face becoming red when his brain just realised what he had said.

Velvet felt a bit flattered and asked "you think I'm pretty, you're not thrown off by my Faunus ears?" Velvet knew that he said he did not like the Faunus prejudices in this world so she did not think he would but she felt that that wanted to ask.

"Not at all... in fact..." Sora stuttered and then stopped in embarrassment, Velvet could not beleive that the youngest warrior from another world who used his Keyblade weapon and magic attacks to pretty much mop the floor with Cardin Winchester was now looking adorable like a young boy who was talking too embarrassed to talk to a girl he liked. "...I think they look pretty cute..." Sora managed to say and Velvet was surprised, usually when people referred to her rabbit ears they meant it was an insult and not a compliment. "Sorry what is that they are cute but you are kind of pretty with or without them but there is nothing wrong with them..." Sora said continuing to look embarrassed which caused Sora to chuckle.

Velvet realised there was this cute guy who had the skills to be a good Huntsman (from the stories she heard, he had plenty of experience fighting monsters like the Grimm on other worlds), he was not prejudiced against Faunus, her Faunus animal parts to him was something to be admired and not to be made fun of and he actually liked her. Deciding that if she ever let him just pass by her life she would never forgive herself, she then took the surprised Sora by the collar (as she was sitting right next to him on the table) and gave him a kiss.

Thought taken by surprised once he gathered himself Sora wasted no time in returning the kiss. "Hey Velvet, do you want to join me, Fox and Yatsuhashi in a game of..."Coco said walking up to the table and then paused at the scene in front of her. Sora and Velvet stopped to see Coco was now smirking at them and she said "Don't worry Velvet we will find someone else to play with, you just continue what you were doing with your new boyfriend." Their cheeks reddened at this as Coco walked by and Velvet told Sora that if he can sit through the rest of the chapter as she explained it then they can continue what they were doing.

Velvet laughed as it seemed to give Sora the motivation to sit up straight and listen carefully as Velvet continued from where she left off. Of course Velvet knew some playful teasing from Coco later was inevitable but she didn't care as right now spending time with this special guy.

 **The only other story I think I read of Velvet being incredibly smart would be the story Schnee, Lies and Politics which I found fascinating to read despite my knowledge and interest in politics being pretty low. I wanted to started with Velvet as I really like her (though Ruby and Yang are still probably my fave characters) maybe because I feel sorry for her seeing her fall victim to mocking from Team CRDL despite being a capable Huntress as we saw in Volume 2 (I really hope in that RWBY game in development she is a playable character whether she is unlockable or DLC).**


	2. Blake Belladonna

**Sora and the girls of RWBY**

 **Chapter 2: Blake Belladonna**

 **Blake now has the honour of being the first member of Team RWBY to get her own chapter in this story!**

At Beacon Academy in the dorm room of Team RWBY, four members were talking with the new friend that they had recently made, Sora who was kind of like an alien Huntsman using his Keyblade weapon to fight Grimm like creatures called the Heartless. Right now Blake Belladonna was showing a picture of herself with a redheaded man. "...Adam was my partner in the White Fang a year before the group dropped the peaceful route and went their misguided road..." Blake sighed sadly thinking of the happier times those memories brought.

"I thought I knew Adam as I did pretty much my entire life, didn't think he would support this new radical change in leadership. People I knew as almost family abandoning the key principles of the group, they became almost unrecognisable to me..." Blake said sighing and Sora along with the rest of Team RWBY showed sympathy to Blake, even Wess's who of course never had any love lost from the White Fang. Blake looked grateful for the sympathy and said "...thank but I don't think you could understand truly how it feels..."

"I do." Sora said speaking up and everyone turned their heads towards Sora motioning for him to clarify. "I understand how that feels Blake." Sora said summoning his Keyblade in Kingdom Key form. Sora took a deep breath as he started his story.

"Growing up my two best friends were Riku and Kairi, we all dreamed of exploring beyond the Islands we lived on together but one day our home was attacked by the heartless. It was there that I first got the Keyblade and had my first adventure with it..." Sora told them and especially Ruby and Tang were now interested in this story, wondering what Sora's first adventure would have been like. Blake and Weiss however noted how Sora sounded when he was telling them this and had a sneaking suspicion that this story would not be a happy one.

"We got separated but the next time I met Riku, he was... different... Losing Kairi like we did had affected the both us and we both wanted to try and find her..." Sora said not wanting to tell them about the next part of his story but he knew he might as well finish it. "...I wanted to use my Keyblade to fight the Heartless and find Kairi but Riku... He decided he had to try and find Kairi another way... to find her he was willing to join with the ones leading the Heartless invasion on all the worlds... he was willing to fight me..." Sora told them and Team RWBY shared a collective gasp, they did not know how to react to listening to how Sora's best friend was willing to join with dark creatures and fight him. "...thinking about it hurts, especially since I long ago made a promise to someone to always look out for Riku and stop him if he was ever to go down a dark path... everything worked out and we are best friends again but still..." Sora said finishing his story and putting his Keyblade down which caused it to disappear.

Blake was surprised at this story, Sora went through a similar betrayal with his best friend like she did with Blake and she kind of wish that things would work out with Adam like what had apparently happened with Sora and Riku. "...can't imagine someone so cheerful like you Sora having gone through something like that..." Blake told them and the rest of Team RWBY eyed the looks that Sora and Blake were giving eachother.

It would be a month later and Sora and Blake began spending more time together, the rest of Team RWBY even set them up on what were essentially dates in everything but name. Right now it was a day when Sora told them that he got a message saying people he knew from his adventures would be coming to visit. Out on the campus Blake was with Team RWBY looking at the black dress Weiss helped picked out for her for a lunch date that they had set up and Sora was now being given advice by Team RWBY's friend Jaune. "Sora is so going to love it Blake!" Ruby said cheering excitedly as Blake just rolled her eyes.

They then found themselves approached by someone who was a bit taller than Sora and had purple hair. "excuse me but did you say Sora?" asked the stranger and Team RWBY shared a collective nod. "Well hi, I'm Riku." The stranger said introducing himself and then Riku gulped at the looks that Team RWBY had now given him once they heard him say that.

"Really... Sora has told us much about you..." Blake said in a low tone that sounded like death, Ruby gave a cheerful smile as she was getting her Crescent Rose ready. Weiss was making no effort to hide her opinion of Riku and strongly glared at him. Yang just smiled and cracked her knuckles.

" _Dammit Sora, who are these girls and what did you tell them?_ " Riku thought in his hear fearfully thinking that he should summon his Keyblade just in case he was about to be attacked...

 **I will let what happens next be up to your imaginations. I must admit that when I was thinking of chapter ideas, this instantly came to my mind when I was thinking of what to do with Blake. Yeah this chapter is still a bit short and I can't promise anything on the lengths of these oneshots but I do promise I will put in whatever I can.**


	3. Ruby Rose

**Sora and the girls of RWBY**

 **Chapter 3: Ruby Rose**

Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch were sighing at the looks that people were giving their guests as they showed them around the Beacon Academy. It was of course because of the otherworldly (quite literally) visitors in: King Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy. The Keyblade wielder and ally of them Sora had been spending some time on the world of Remnant and they wanted to see how he is doing. "I assure you that Sora has settled in, quite made himself some friends here..." Ozpin was telling them but they paused outside the cafeteria where they heard all sorts of loud noises.

They opened the door and were greeted to the sight of a big food fight going on, "This again..." Goodwitch pretty much moaned at the sight in front of them while Ozpin seemed unphased. The visitors however were quite bewildered. Ozpin turned to see that Blake and Yang of Team RWBY were down, Sora was helping them by being at the top of several stacked tables throwing apples at the other students and Ruby was talking to Weis.

"Weiss, it seems that we are taking too many casualties so we will have to switch from defensive to offensive, you give aide to our fallen teammates while Sora and I take them fight to them." Ruby told Weiss and Weiss gave a salute as if she was a soldier that received orders from her superior officer. Ruby shouted to Sora saying "Sora good job but I will have to move you from sniper duties and come help me in charging against the enemies with your Keyblade!"

Sora smiled in response as summoned his Kingdom key Keyblade and then dived down from the table and landed on the ground. Ruby took out Crescent Rose (or rather the replica she made for the food fight out of the food that was available to her when the food fight had started) and sharing a nod with Sora they then charged against the other students using their weapons to throw the food being thrown right back at them.

"I honestly don't have words for this..." Goodwitch then muttered and while it took some time for it to register with the guests they then began cheering for Sora. "Please don't encourage him..." Goodwitch asked while Ozpin just put his hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down.

Soon most of the students were either down or had ran away from the cafeteria, only Sora and Ruby remained with Jaune Arc of Team JNPR. "Let's go..." Sora said casting Curaga to heal both him and Ruby. It would be soon enough when Jaune had been defeated and it was at that time Goodwitch decided it was the time to put everything back together again and gave a slight disapproving look to everyone who gulped at this.

Sora then waved to King Mickey, Donald and Goofy as they were coming over to greet him. "Ready to introduce me to them, especially as your girlfriend now?" Ruby asked as she and Sora were now hand in hand and Sora gave a big grin in response.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So what do you think?" an adult Ruby asked standing with her husband Sora looking down at their teen daughter Ariel wearing her own dark green hood and wielding her scythe shaped Keyblade? "So the story not that exciting?"Ruby asked and Ariel shook her head.

"Not really mum... it's just that it was not what I had in mind when I asked what was the first time you and dad fought in battle together." Ariel told them, "I thought it would be something grand like Dad's story of the time he took on a thousand Heartless or your story when you and your team were out with Professor Oobleck." Ariel said finishing what she was saying and both her parents shared a laugh.

"Well I can always tell you of the time where one world I had to help the emotions of a little girl or when your mum and I had to go through this world which was practically a haunted mansion?" Sora asked and Ariel beamed with excitement wanting to hear those stories. Sora then put his hand on his daughter's shoulder and then started the story:

 **Truth be told I did not think of this ending when I started writing this. Can anyone find the Disney references I put in this one? Don't be afraid to give me plot ideas, even if they already had a chapter because I may do multiple for one girl (I do plan on doing more of Ruby and Velvet, that's for sure). But can anyone please help me come up with something for Weiss as she is a bit hard.**


	4. Velvet Scarlatina 2

**Sora and the Girls of RWBY**

 **Chapter 4: Velvet Scarlatina 2**

 **This is a sequel to the first chapter and thanks again to ElectricNights15 for again giving me advice on this chapter.**

Atlas Academy in the Kingdom of Atlas were in the spirit of cooperation were hosting a carnival inviting the various Huntsman academies of the various kingdoms featuring various events and friendly sparring tournaments (that were just taken as seriously as the Vytal Festival tournament), the teams of the Atlas Academy as well as the teachers were helping out as staff for the carnival. The visitors including staff of the other academies were wary around them due to Atlas' reputation treating their Huntsman and Huntresses as part of their military but nonetheless turned up. Right now a couple visiting from Beacon were enjoying the games in the festival's carnivals.

"That is another one down!" Sora the Keyblade user who was an honorary student at Beacon said standing with his rabbit Faunus girlfriend Velvet Scarlatina, the rest of the members of team CFVY which Velvet belonged to were looking at some of the rides present. Sora had just won at a stall game where he had to use balls to knock down small models of various Grimm. "Are you not enjoying yourself Velvet?" Sora asked concerned as a member of Team FNKI (the team who were operating this stall) at the stall gave him his prize of a toy replica of an Atlesian military tank.

"Of course I am Sora, it's just that seeing all these guards present makes me nervous. I should have expected it knowing the kingdom's military reputation but still..." Velvet muttered and Sora could not disagree, soldiers and robots were present guarding the event. "Still I guess this is just standard for any event Atlas hosts." Velvet said as they both waved to their friends in Team RWBY who were talking to their friend Penny Polendina who came from Atlas and was operating a dunk tank where Atlas soldiers were in for the amusement. Penny waved to them as well but then the couple were now facing General James Ironwood who was not only a commander in the military of the Atlas Kingdom but the headmaster of Atlas's huntsman academy who was flanked by several guards.

"Sora, Velvet, I just want a word if you please." Ironwood told them showing them to a secluded part of the area and though nervous the two nonetheless followed them. "I understand before arriving you had an alteration with the White Fang, I just want to hear the details for myself if you please." Ironwood asked and Sora spoke up for the both of them:

 _Sora was at the station were the visitors from Beacon were waiting to be picked up and sent to the Atlas Academy for the event, Sora had looked behind him and noticed that some guys in coats had grabbed Velvet and dragged her into a building while covering her mouth before she could scream. Sora then rushed to the inside of the building and saw several guys in white suits and white masks, these people all had visible body parts of animals._

" _Ms Scarlatina, we have heard of your record in Team CFVY and we hope to welcome you to the White Fang, be warned we do not accept offers of membership being turned down." One of them told Velvet looking stern; Sora gasped having heard of the organisation of Faunus extremists called the White Fang. Sora then summoned his Oblivion Keyblade (not wanting to take any chances with how dangerous he heard the White Fang were) and then began casting Thundaga at the White Fang members._

 _This startled and distracted them along enough for Velvet to get free of their grip and then began fighting them. Sora had managed to knock out some of the small group before they had registered there and Velvet was managing to fight them with her kicks. Soon the leader was left, "Sorry Velvet but you will have to understand that we do not plan on giving you a choice whether you will join us as a sister, once we get rid of your little friend here..." the leader said using his semblance to shoot red beams of light from his eyes._

 _Velvet went in to push him out of the way but stopped when Sora casted Superglide and used his flight to avoid the beam himself, before the leader was able to get over his shock Sora swooped down and knocked the leader down with his Keyblade. Dismissing his Keyblade Sora went to Velvet and asked if she was alright. "Just fine Sora, thanks for helping me get out but not to sound too sure of myself but I think I could have got out myself." Velvet said giving Sora a smile and Sora did not doubt it himself._

 _The door opened and in came Professor Oobleck who was sent to look for them when they realised they were gone. "Sorry professor but these guys kind of made us do a detour." Sora told him as he walked out with Velvet behind him._

"Okay, thanks for telling me this; you can return to enjoying yourselves here." Ironwood sir dismissing them and they nodded as they walked back to the carnival hand in hand, Ozpin had called him about this incident and he had soldiers sent to apprehend the White Fang members. Then he went to see one of his subordinates Winter Schnee who asked him how the questioning goes. "It seems what we have heard of Sora is true. Younger than a usual first year Huntsman student yet we have heard he have faced dangerous creatures similar to the Grimm himself, he has some sort of key sword weapon which grants him several Semblance like abilities... Pity he did not land here in Atlas as his skills would be a valuable asset."

"If only we knew more about this Keyblade that he holds, or about the ones who use them." Winter told her superior who nodded as they went back to work observing the security for the carnival.


	5. Penny Polendina

**Sora and the Girls of RWBY**

 **Chapter 5: Penny Polendina**

 **Note: before you read I assure you that this has nothing to do with what happened to Penny in a recent episode of RWBY that came out weeks ago.**

Right now in the kingdom of Beacon, Atlas students Penny Polendina and Ciel Soleil were exploring the grounds of Beacon Academy as they were part of a student exchange program. Though they were on a mission, their headmaster General James Ironwood had told them that he had found out a visitor from another world who was some sort of young powerful warrior was now on their world and had taken schooling with Beacon and they were given a mission to approach and see if they could make him an ally of Atlas. "I think that is him there with my friend Ruby's team!" Penny said excitedly seeing said young warrior Sora talking with Team RWBY who he made friends with. Sora was telling them of a time he had to fight a hydra while constant commands of him having to get on its back.

"Sora last name unknown, said to come from an unknown world, skilled with powers that seems to be derived of his key like weapon." Ciel said remembering what was detailed in the report that the General had given him. "First step should be coming up with the best course of action to make contact with the subject and subtly carry out our mission..." Ciel whispered only to pause when she saw Penny rushing to Sora and Team RWBY, sure enough Ciel turned to her side to see that Penny was not there anymore. If you knew Ciel you would know that she almost always go about her days with a stoic down to business attitude and it was rare for that to drop even for a second. Ciel dropped it to look annoyed for a second before telling herself that surely her teammate understood that this operation needed to be treated with subtlety and seriousness...

"Salutations you must be Ruby's friend Sora who Ruby told me about in her letters, and if you are Ruby's friend then I hope you can be my friend as well! General Ironwood said he wanted me and my teammate Ciel to see if you will ally with Atlas but I hope that doesn't stop us from being friends!" Penny told Sora taking his hands to shake it vigorously, Ruby managed to get Penny to stop and Sora saw that behind her Ciel (in an action that was against her usual self) was stomping her feet in agitation.

"Ruby told me about you, Penny right?" Sora asked getting his head in gear and then gave her his usual smile after she gave a nod. "Of course we can be friend, I like making friends in most of the worlds I visit." Sora told her and Sora could not help but notice that apart from Ruby none of Team RWBY seemed to be very happy for Penny to be around.

A few hours later Ciel and Penny were in their dorm rooms at Beacon with Ciel talking as Penny was on a computer she brought with her to write an email to her father who of course knew about the mission from General Ironwood as he worked for him. "Despite your blatant approach to the mission which all elements of subtlety were destroyed, the fact that you seemed to befriend him means that the mission is not lost." Ciel told Penny in a term that made it blatantly clear that she was still not happy with how direct she approached Sora.

"...I just sent my message to my dad telling him the wonderful time I am having here at Beacon, also told him of having Sora has a boyfriend." Penny told Ciel who shook her head but paused in shock when she got to 'boyfriend'. "What boyfriend; isn't that what you call a friend who is a boy?" Penny asked confused by Ciel's reaction to the word and Ciel just smacked her face with her hand in agitation.

A day later in his office General James ironwood covered his face while sitting at his desk, Professor Polendina the head of his project that created the world's first robot to generate an Aura who he had claimed as his daughter was now yelling at him. "General please you must let me visit Beacon at once, I don't care if she is on a mission but she's still my girl and if there is some boy regardless if you think he is a possibly ally, I refuse to let any boyfriend of my Penny get by without me looking him over first..." the Professor was ranting at him and Ironwood was thinking that maybe he should have gave this mission to Team FNKI instead...

 **Yeah I try not to portray Ironwood as a bad guy in my stories as he seems understanding enough but I have no doubt that if Sora a Keyblade user with tremendous powers came to Vale that he would not try and get him as an ally. While writing Ciel in this story I was thinking if she appears again and if we learn more about her, then maybe she could get her chapter one day. Does anyone have any idea for a Neon chapter? Yeah I still have not giving chapters to half of Team RWBY but I am working on doing it one day (ironic that I gave a chapter to Blake before Weiss when I thought that Weiss would be easier). Also but remember when we first saw Penny on the show, is it just me because I think I love the way she says 'salutations'!**


	6. Velvet Scarlatina 3

**Sora and the Girls of RWBY**

 **Chapter 6: Velvet Scarlatina 3**

 **Some spoilers for details revealed in Volume 3**

Velvet Scarlatina was excited as her boyfriend Sora had taken her to a world that he visits, a world which was a big coliseum where people can come and fight in tournaments. " _All these different competitors and their abilities, I think I really want to save these pictures for when their abilities can really come into use._ " Velvet thought excitedly taking pictures with her camera. Her Semblance allowed her to use the abilities and weapons of whoever's picture she had taken but she could only use one person's ability per picture so she always had to be careful not to waste the pictures she was saving.

Right now she was taking pictures of Sora as he was practicing with his Keyblade. " _I really want to save this, it's like that Keyblade allows him to have a hundred Semblance abilities. I bet he would win it if he entered the Vytal tournament though he would have to have a team first, but I bet a lot of the teams would love for him to join them._ " Velvet thought as she saw Sora practice his magic abilities.

"What you want to make a scrapbook on Sora alone?" asked a voice in a joking tone and Velvet turned and saw that walked up to her was Sora's friend Kairi. "You're name is Velvet right?" Kairi asked and Velvet nodded a bit shy around people she knew around me. "Yeah since you and his other friends on your world came with him, he has been going on about you. I am starting to get worried that those RWBY girls replaced me and Riku has his best friends." Kairi laughed and Velvet laughed along with her, she could see that Sora did grow close to the members of Team RWBY. They were of course quick to assure Velvet that they were not trying to steal her boyfriend away from her, of course Coco the leader of her team CFVY did say she would be blasting anyone that would try and come between her and Sora.

She was about to take more pictures when she saw her camera being swiped by a smirking girl dressed like a ninja. "Sorry that's our resident ninja girl Yuffie." Apologised Kairi but Velvet looked angry and then started chasing after Yuffie who smirked at her and began running away.

Yuffie then found herself being blocked by a glaring Sora who noticed what was happening; Sora gave her a look when made her frown as she gave Velvet an apology and her camera back. "Sorry about that Velvet, it's just that Yuffie likes to be a troublemaker sometimes." Sora apologised but was confused when Velvet smirked getting an idea. Velvet saw Kairi chasing after them as well, she then gave Kairi her camera and said "Kairi, you think you can take a picture of this for me please."

After giving the camera to the younger girl Velvet then pulled Sora into a hug which he quickly returned. Kairi smiled at her lifelong friend and his pretty Faunus girlfriend (Sora spoke in a disgusted tone when he told everyone about the prejudice and mockery Velvet had to face as a Faunus on her world and Kairi could not blame her, Team RWBY shared that sentiment as well since one of their own was a Faunus herself) as she took the picture for them.

It was one picture Velvet was sure to treasure...

 **Sorry if this chapter is more of a drabble. Yeah six chapters and half of them are Velvet (yet I have not gave anyone yet a second chapter apart from her, not even Ruby who is my favourite character in the show, go figure...). Sorry I have been slow on writing my RWBY stories but it's mostly I don't think I still have recovered from the shocking stuff we saw in that volume. Anyway I am looking forward to the announced RWBY Chibi spinoff.**

 **Also now that I think of it using Yuffie here, I probably should be giving Yuffie her own chapter in Sora and the Girls of Disney and Square (Can anyone please help me out there with a plot idea?)**

 **One more thing, I put up a poll if you want me to do a full story of the Sora and Velvet pairing.**


End file.
